


Silence Between Them

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Alastor x Husk [RadioHusk] Stuff (One-shots) that I wrote ♥️💜 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Consensual, Cuddling [Referenced], Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gentleness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Staring, Touching, Warm, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: A feeling that's bittersweet, yet comforting strangely enough. Just like that silence between them, this quiet that's calming. It was almost like a silent heartbeat in darkness, surrounded by shadows.But it was also peaceful in a way, once again now.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor x Husk [RadioHusk] Stuff (One-shots) that I wrote ♥️💜 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152860
Kudos: 9





	Silence Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tell me pretty lies. Look me in the face. Tell me that you love me. Even if it's fake. 'Cause I don't fucking care, at all. You've been out all night. I don't know where you've been. You're slurring all your words. Not making any sense. But I don't fucking care, at all. 'Cause I have hella feelings for you. I act like I don't fucking care. Like they ain't even there. 'Cause I have hella feelings for you..' 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××
> 
> I'm glad that I got this written & posted before RadioHusk week ended [pretty sure anyway xD] so I hope that you all love it ♡💙

It was as dark as ever, just like always. That night had that, with a bit of moonlight illuminating everything in sight. In a crimson red shade. Strangely enough, there's a chilly breeze out there as well. 

Husk was alone, by himself. He drank that bottle of whiskey. Just like he does, usually. Although he was also lost in thought. 

He was deep in those thoughts. In his faded mind. Trying not to think about him. But he couldn't resist it ethier. It was strange. He was thinking for a bit of Alastor. Just about _him_. Why was he thinking about him anyway? 

That's just it. He didn't know why. He couldn't take his mind off him. Thinking just about Alastor lately, that radio demon, who was feared by most. There was just this darkness to him that caused Husk to feel uneasy. Because of that reason, a dark feeling which surrounded him. He knew that they're demons and that's just how they are, but Alastor's darkness was different than anyone else's. 

It was just that though. What he thought about, of him, was something else. Something different, that he hasn't felt before. What's wrong with him? Feeling this way.. It caused Husk to claw at that wooden bar, marking it. With his sharp claws. He realized that as he snapped out of it. 

Husk walked away from there, heading somewhere else. He goes over to the bathroom, walking in and closing that door behind himself, he even locked it. Just for some privacy. 

He was falling into a deep thought once again. Now he couldn't stop thinking about him. He felt like he was losing it, out of his mind. He almost can't take it anymore. 

That guy, this radio demon that just got on his nerves, that younger guy. He knew that it was because of Alastor. That's why he felt this way, it was because of that reason. He was feeling all of it, inside himself, deep down within. If anything, he knows why. 

_"Husker, my dear friend..!"_

Husk gritted his teeth, knowing that now. His sharp claws were out. They're clawing at something again. Just to relieve himself of that tension in his nerves. Relieving that stress inside. He scratched and clawed at the wall, causing marks. That was deep in. 

He thought about it, even of him. It was just because that guy irritated him. Causing him to feel, like never before. Something that he hasn't done in years, not really at least. He thought that he had lost the ability to love years before, long ago. He was wrong, apparently. 

That was what he knew, that he felt something for him. That he may love him. He has feelings for Alastor. Which probably wasn't a good thing, at all. Not that he could do anything about it. 

Husk sighed softly, with his low voice. In that slight tone. He tries hard not to think about this anymore. He snapped out of these thoughts in his mind. 

He stared at himself, in the mirror and at his own reflection. Into those dark hues, a different shading from his life before. In his past, from so long ago. 

Husk walked out of there. He needed more alcohol, just to stop thinking about this or that other male. He still had that empty bottle in between his claws, until he threw it out. 

He noticed that there was someone else around, for a second. He turned around, noticing this. Instead of heading over to that bar once again. He knew who it was, naturally. 

Husk gazed over at him. He was staring at Alastor. He realized that this younger guy was sitting down on the couch. He couldn't tear his eyes off him now. 

Alastor had sat down on that couch. Just to relax, for some peace and quiet. A bit of that, this nice silence. There wasn't even static for awhile. 

He had a few cats around him, surrounding this radio demon. In fact, he actually loves cats. He was touching their soft fur, gentle though. He had a smile, in a silent way, it's truly genuine. That smile had a soft feeling to it, warm and caring. He was blushing from that, filled with happiness. 

Husk had walked over, quietly, a bottle in his hand. A dark green bottle that had whiskey in it. He hadn't even taken a sip yet, realizing that and noticing this. He was shocked, in a way, at what he was witnessing. 

"What the fuck..?" He actually said out loud, not able to keep it inside or to himself. Which he can't take back. He noticed that this other male saw that he was there. 

Alastor had noticed, realizing that Husk was around. That he wasn't alone. He felt a shiver, while in shock. For the reason that his secret had been found out. Especially by him. Because of that, a bit of static surrounded him once again. He was gazing over at Husk now. 

He still had a cat in his lap. All those other cats surrounding him as well. Although he moved that kitty off his lap. He sat upwards, a shadow over his eyes. He grabbed him, gripping onto Husk's wrists. 

" ** _Oh Husker, my dear.._** " 

Husk realized what Alastor was doing. What that radio demon and this other male probably had planned. Of what Alastor's intentions were. Honestly, he didn't like it, not at all. "Fuck.." 

Alastor pulled him over and in between his lap. He had Husk in front of him, just like that. He just wanted to touch him, honestly, to feel that fur. Just because of that and for this reason. 

Now they're alone together, there was no escape for Husk. He was stuck there, trapped between him and Alastor's grip. That hold he had on him. 

Husk still didn't like it. He felt like he was gonna lose. He was feeling uneasy, a dark feeling surrounded him. Just from being in that radio demon's presence, because of being around this other male. It made him feel that way. 

His ears flattered from this, as those red wings wrapped around his own body, to hide and protect himself. His body was shaking as he trembled. He doesn't even know why. 

He didn't know _why_ he felt this way or what was wrong with him, if he was being honest. Especially with himself. 

Alastor realized that, although he didn't seem to mind this. Although he still wanted to comfort him, somehow. It was strange and different, especially with how he acted around him. He also has feelings for him, secretly. 

He caressed Husk's wings, gently even. He was tracing those feathers of a crimson red shade, that's just like that moonlight. With his fingers, carefully. 

"Don't be afraid, Husker.. It's okay, everything is alright.." 

Husk heard that as he calmed down, slowly, because of this. He felt better already. He was feeling comforted by him. Strangely enough, yet it's nice. He wasn't hiding anymore, while he stretched out his wings. 

Alastor noticed that. He smiled softly at him. He stayed there, even closer to this older male. He touched him, with such gentleness again. He puts his fingers through that dark fur now. He takes in each and every detail of those red wings, admiring symbols that appeared just like a deck of cards. 

Husk felt that, while he shivered at this feeling. It was different, nice though. He was staying with him, just right there and still close to Alastor. 

Alastor touched him, gently again. He was touching Husk's back, down that spine as well. He was leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around Husk, although not too tightly. He was holding him close, in a warm embrace. 

He also kissed Husk's neck. He does that while he holds him close. He was really taking in that softness of this dark fur, especially from there. His touch and that kiss was gentle. It was not how he usually acts, although he didn't seem to mind. When he's around him. He would always be like this for him, that older male, when they are alone together. 

Husk was feeling like he's drowning in this affection from that other male. Although he didn't really mind it. That's what it seemed like. So he just stayed there with Alastor. 

He was already flustered though. He blushed a bit, in a dark reddish shade, even if it wasn't noticeable in any way. 

"...this stays between us." he said to him, after he turned around. Though just slightly. He was still staring at Alastor, quietly. Into those red eyes, that dark shaded crimson. That he actually loves. 

Alastor was loving that warmth from this older male. He felt warmer than ever before with Husk. It was unusual but nice, in a way. It caused him to _really_ feel. 

He smiled at him, softer than usual. He leaned down, over him. While he still had a smile. He even nodded at that. "Deal.." He kissed him, after that. In a gentle way, on the lips. It was just as passionate and loving as ever too. 

They felt loved, when they're just like this, alone together in that silence. They stayed like that for a bit longer. Just cuddling for awhile, nuzzled warmly and comfortably against their bodies. 

A feeling that's bittersweet, yet comforting strangely enough. Just like that silence between them, this quiet that's calming. It was almost like a silent heartbeat in darkness, surrounded by shadows. But it was also peaceful in a way, once again now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot of mine ♡ I hope that you all loved/enjoyed it 💜


End file.
